My Stucking Boss
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Tulisan para bawahan yang menderita karena kebodohan sang atasan.Hiroto and Midorikawa.Shuuji and Toramaru.Mamoru and Haruna CHAP LAST UPDATE!I'm new here.Douzo yoroshiku soshite onegai shimasu,minna san!
1. My Stucking Boss:My Stupidity Boss

My Stucking Boss

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre:

Humor

Warn:

Oh My GOdness hancur banget,gaje banget,OOC banget,rusak banget,dan segala kebangetan yang ada di jagad raya ini

Work-team Pairing:

HirotoxMidorikawa

Saya tak tau apa yang saya ajalah.

Hari itu Midorikawa lembur di stress banget ngeliat work paper di atas meja,maka dia curahkan sejenak pikirannya dalam sebuah blog gaje miliknya.

Login

Mido_Reize

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Halo,minna.I'm back with all of my stress Boss bikin gw bengek lagi, tau kebodohan yang dibuatnya kali ini? Check this out,teman.

Lu ngomong sama siapa?

Hiroto: (ngomong di telepon)halo,Midori-kun?

Gw: Ya?

Hiroto: Ntar telepon lagi di Shizuoka kan?Punya nomernya gak?

Gw: .

Hiroto: Nah,telpon cepetan pulang dari .. catet…catet…ntar lupa…

Gw: Ho-oh.

Hiroto: Bilangnya yang baik baik judes judes!kamu kan suka judes!nanti dia ga mau balik ke ,bilangnya kayak gini (_suaranya melembut kayak beneran ngomong sama Nagumo) _Nagumo,kamu bisa tidak pulang minggu ini? Soalnya kerjaan lagi puadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat lagi ambil tolong pulang yah?.

Gw: …(_nunggu Hiroto mo ngomong apa lagi)_

Hiroto: Halo?

Gw: I'm here,boss

Hiroto :Gimana?bisa pulang minggu ini gak?

Gw: Lah mana saya tau!Saya bukan Nagumo!

Hiroto:Oh iya ya!

Amnesianya kambuh di saat tak tepat

Pamer anak nih.

Hiroto: sini sebentar.

Gw : Ok.(_duduk di deket dia)_

Hiroto : Punya anak itu asik loh!

Gw: Hir, aku masih punya kerjaan.

Hiroto: Ih,_woles_ ceritaku dulu.

Gw: ….Tentang Kariya?

Hiroto: Loh kok tau?

Gw: …..(_semua chara IE GO dah pada tau kale)_

Hiroto: Kariya itu anaknya lagi.(_ngambil poto Kariya)._Aduuhh,kawaiii banget kamu,nak!(_nyiumin poto)_

Gw: Hir, ga enak dilihat orang.

Hiroto: (_Tetep ngegesekin poto di pipinya)_.Dia manis sekali saat menahan bola itu….

Gw:…..(_inner:lu udah dikira pedopil sama karyawaan laen.)_Hiroto-kun,aku pergi ya_.(mau wassalam dari tempat itu,tapi di tahan boss geblek ini)_

Hiroto: Jangan belum selesai!

Gw: Gomen menemani boss yang sedang dalam kebahagiaan tidak ada dalam S.O.P kita.

Hiroto: Hah?sop?sop apa? Kamu barusan makan sop?

Gw: _(Ngeliat jam)_ ini sudah jam 7 janji akan menjemput Kariya di halte jam 5 pasti nunggu (_teteub datar)_

Hiroto - kocar kacir ngambil kunci mobil dan lari pake tangga darurat ke .Masupin kunci mobil ke taunya salah lagi ke lt. lagi pake tangga kopling salah,jadinya tuh mobil 'lompat'.Nabrak mobil karyawan ugal ugalan di jalan raya.

Makanya Hir, ngejemput anak aja ga mau mamerin 'betapa hebatnya punya anak' ke gw yang inget Kariya pulang jam 5?

Yah,Keburu jalan

Gw lagi enak enakan makan siang.

Gw: Ittadaki…

Gw bunyi.

Gw :Halo?(_gondok)_

Hiroto : Aktifkan Skype sekarang.

Gw : Saya ninggalin netbook di kantor dan lagi, ini lunchtime saya.

Hiroto:GAK BISA! INI DARURAT MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI!BALIK KE KANTOR DULUUUU!

HIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH!DASAR MUTAN BAWANG MERAH PANUAN!ya udah gw langsung bungkus bento gw,mana ngebungkusnya bikin lari lari ke kantor di siang yang terik.

Gw: (_ bekuah keringet) _saya sudah sampai.

Hiroto: (_bales) _ Yah,saya udah keburu check sore aja onlen lagi.

Gw -narok belut listrik di kursi Hiroto.

Yakin?Pasti?Are u Sure?

Hiroto: Yang punya corp ini udah bayar belum?

Gw: 4 Juni.

Hiroto: Sudah?

Gw: Udah

Hiroto: Kapan?

Gw: 4 juni.

Hiroto: Yakin?

Gw: Yakin

Hiroto: Pasti?

Gw: Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa..

10 menit kemudian

Hiroto: Yakin mereka udah bayar?

Gw: sudah kirim bukti transfer ke saya

Hiroto: Are U sure?

Gw: Mo liat buktinya? biar saya ambilkan.

Hiroto: Ga pasti ya, udah diirim?

Gw: Iyyaa..

Hiroto: Are U Sure?

Gw: …..(_males jawap)_

__Before Lunch..

Hiroto:E-mail tadi sudah dikirim ke Inggris?Kalo belum dikirim,Edgar bakalan ngamuk ngamuk

Gw:Udah, tadi dia udah nerima e-mail kita

Hiroto: Are U Sure?

Gw:YES,I'M SURE!YAKIN! PASTIII!

Hiroto: (_mingkem)_

Diem kan lu?Udah gw jawab semuanya sekaligus!

I'm Not Believe you!

Dia itu ga percaya sama semua orang!SIAPAPUNN!Dia bahkan ga percaya sama dirinya sendiri!

Hiroto: Tadi aku pake underwear kebalik engga ya.

Atau

Hiroto: Tadi aku pake deodorant engga ya (_sniff sniff) _pake kayaknya enggak (_sniff sniff) _hmmm pake ga ya?

Gw, sudah cukup menderita dengan kelakuan bos bolotnya ga ketulungan.

Ah,sampai sini paper work ini ga selesa,gaji gw bisa dipotong oleh si bawang merah pucet itu.

Hmm,coba liat udah ada 20 posting yang gw dikali 5 berarti kebolotan si bos udah ketahuan sebanyak 100 .

LogOut

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hai,minna! Watashi wa Malconette Tara desu!

Ini fic ini hanya membaca fic para senpai kepingin nulis deh.

Pleas give me impression about this fic through review! -0-


	2. My Stucking Boss:Big ego

My Stucking Boss

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre:

Humor

Warn:

Oh My GOdness hancur banget,gaje banget,OOC banget,rusak banget,dan segala kebangetan yang ada di jagad raya ini

Work-team Pairing:

ShuujixToramaru

Saya tak tau apa yang saya ajalah.

A/N: Disetiap chapter "My Stucking Boss" pairingnya beda ngebuat kesan yang berbeda gitu temen saya bilang gini (dia ga bikin bikin kan ada di depan mata) "Tar,bikin pairnya HiroMido seru."Usulan dia masih di tampung.

Utsunomiya berambut hitam itu kini tengah meeting di salah satu ruangan Fifth bekoar koar layaknya Sukarno proklamasi.

"Sebagai organisasi yang cukup berperan dalam bla bla guk guk woof woof meow meow"

Toramaru nguap berkali yang di sampaikan itu itu rasa jenuh menyerangnya,akhirnya dia putuskan untuk membuka shortcut Olive Office dari sebuah tulisan tentang atasan yang dibuat semata mata untuk private eyes yang bakalan ditarok di blognya.

Utsutora_11

Login

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I some abal story about my ego boss'.Gw kepingin ngegempur dienye pake bom tapi ga jadi mengingat dialah salah satu senior yang paling peduli sama ,rasanya dia .BUkan rambut bawangnya maksud gw

…..

Eh,rambut bawangnya juga ding.

Yang paling bikin dia berubah adalah yang sungguh gw akan mendetailkanny

This is my turn!

Pas malem malem,ada telepon gw sepet ngeliat jam gw ,angkanya menunjukkan jam 2. ada berita gawat dari cepet cepet terdengarlah suara sok seksi itu,

"Halo?kamu lagi ngapain?"ya ilah,Ishido Shuuji!

Gw :Lagi ngepet tidurlah!

Shuuji :Disini terang kok

Gw :lah,bapak kan di Paris!

Shuuji :Oh iya ada keperluan tidak kamu kirimkan data yang saya suruh buat kemarin?

Gw :Gak ,corp sana bilang deadlinennya masih tig-

Shuuji :Ya,tapi saya kepinginnya sekarang

Gw :Ga si-

Shuuji :HARUS SEKARANG!

Gw :Bapak hubungi saja shift lemburan!mereka kan juga bisa buat!jangan sa-

Shuuji :HARUS KAMU YANG BUAT!

Gw:Pliss ada orang kerja malem malem begini!

Shuuji :Saya ga mau tau kalo kerjaan sangkut se-

Klik!gw matiin tuh lanjut tidurMungkin pas nuyul,apinya dia kebakaran rambut begitu.

Besoknya gw idupin hape gw dan nelepon dia, komplen tentang tambahan SEED.

Gw:Pak,gimana nih?SEED untuk bagian utara ga memenuhi kuota.

Shuuji :Hoaaahmmm (_suara super ngantuk)_

Gw :Duh Kuroki kun absen nih

Shuuji :Izinkan saya untuk tidur

Gw :Kalo urusannya nyangkut semua bapak tanggung jawab ya.

Setelah itu gw meneror dia habis dari telepon,sms,e-mail dan Menuhin notif tablet setiap gw neror dia,gw sertain dengan lagu Gekokuzou-nya Len marga "kagamine" gw jadiin "Utsunomiya".Abis itu gotik ala Kasane Teto.

Gw :Pak,bikinin jadwal tanding bola Holy (Deadline) nya hari ini.

Sakusha gujjobu!Gekokujo!koko ni tsudoe warera Utsunomiya ikka!

Gw :Pak,Tsurugi guling guling sakit perut

Sakusha gujjobu!Gekokujo!koko ni tsudoe warera Utsunomiya ikka!

Gw :Pak,Shipper minta payment

Sakusha gujjobu!Gekokujo!koko ni tsudoe warera Utsunomiya ikka!

Utsunomiya Toramaru has sent an e-mail to Ishido Shuuji.

Sakusha gujjobu!Gekokujo!koko ni tsudoe warera Utsunomiya ikka!

Akhirnya si kulit item nyerah.

"Bisa tidak kamu biarkan saya tidur?!"

"Kalau nyangkut bapak mau take responsible gak?"

Makanya,kalo mo nuyul harus di tempat yang tepat.

Devide et impera

Taukah anda?Sjarah masuknya VOC eh Tsurugi dan Kariya ke Raimon itu Tsurugi duluan yang masuk?Nah kita akan tau..

Shuuji nyuruh Kuroki untuk masupin Tsurugi ke saja sebagai seorang di lain pihak pimpinan Fifth Sector itu nyuruh errr siapa ya? Lupa gw aja Hika (anggap dia sebagai OC). nyuruh Hika untuk masupin Kariya.

Yang bakalan dimasupin ke Raimon cuman 1 terjadila Perang Dunia entah ke berapa (?) antara Hika dan duanya ngerasa bener.

Hika :Kariya duluan yang dimasukin!

Kuroki : Enggak!kata Shuuji-sama (ceileh pake 'sama') Tsurugi duluaan yang kan lebih jago ketimbang si boncel itu!

Hika :Eh,enak aje ngatain Kariya 'boncel'!Dasar buntut!

Kuroki:Boncel!

Hika :Buntut!

Kuroki:Boncel!

Hika :Buntut!

Kuroki :Boncel!

Hika :Buntut!

Kariya dan Tsurugi kebetulan ada di situ,menyaksikan pembimbingnya bertekak.

Kariya :Yang punya title begitu kan mereka yang … Jadi serasa diejekin nih

Tsurugi :Dasar pembimbing bodoh.

Shuuji malah ngeliatin mereka bertengkar sambil ketawa ketiwi dalam hatinya (mungkin).Akhirnya KurokiHika nyadar kalo begini terus masalahnya gak akan selesai dan komplen ke duanya ngambek ga mau jadi SEED Controller lagi.

Eh,si bawang rebondingan itu dengan santainya bilang gini,

"Ya,diatur ' gitu aja gak bisa."

S-O-T-O-Y

KuroHika bengong ga nemu solusi,mereka komplen ke gw yang paper worknya lagi berjibun.

Ngeliat puppy eyes mereka, gw tau kerjaan SEED Controller lebih berat ketimbang kerjaan seorang pembimbing harus bulak balik ngecek keadaan yang Kuroki lakukan pada bahwa tugas seorang SEED benar benar dijalankan.(Walopun pada akhirnya dua duanya ga ada yag bener).Dan gw janji bakalan ngasih jalan keluar buat mereka.

Pas lunchtime,gw datang ke meja Shuuji.

Gw :Siapa yang akan dikirim ke Raimon?Tsurugi ato Kariya?Yang jelas dong.

Shuuji :(_nengok) _kan tadi udah dibilang."Diatur aturlah"

Gw :Masalahnya kalo kita salah ngirim orang,rencana kita bakal ancur total.

Shuuji :Pake plan B

Gw :apaan tuh?

Shuuji : Suruh Kariya dan Tsurugi janken.

Gw :_(cengok) _Janken?

Shuuji :Iyak batu gunting kertas.

Gw :Itu mah anak sindrom Down juga tau!maksud saya, kok gitu sistemnya?

Shuuji :Ga pa buat suasana baru aja.

Gw :Hah?

Shuuji :SAYA SENENG NGELIAT MEREKA BERANTEM..

Dasar bawang putih sotoy rebondingan!

Karena itulah jalker yang disarankan maka itulah yang Gw bilang ke mereka?sama kayak gw,cengok and of "janken" will be an abal abal solution.

Tsurugi dan Kariya akhirnya Tsurugi gunting Kariya ngebesarin hati Kariya dan ngasih selamat sama kehormatan untuk menghancurkan Raimon.

Gw :Sabar yak, Tsurugi gagal,kamu kan bisa ya, misi kamu sebaik mungkin.

Pada akhirnya Tsurugi lah yang dikirim ke ?Dia malah ngamuk sama gw.

"Kok Tsurugi yang di kirim?!Tsurugi itu anaknya "tabrak langsung"!kalo gini kan langsung ketahuan misi kita!

Gw bales dengan temperature pala 10000c.Ga ada acara hormat hormatan ini dia terus yang nekan is my turn,Broer!

"KAN GUA UDAH MINTA SARAN SAMA ELU!KAMI SAMPAI BERBUIH MINTANYA!DAN APA YANG ELU JAWAB?!"YA DIATUR GITU AJA GA BISA".PAS KITA ATUR SENDIRI, ELUH MALAH THE # #$$!##&&&*&^%$$%^*()(*(**&&^"

Gw mencak mencak kayak preman Tanah Abang, dia gebrak meja dia,dan langsung cabut ke parkiran basement

Pas malam,ada e-mail dari permintaan maaf karena udah ngerepotin tersenyum penuh udah ngejatuhi Pride sang atasan.

Woy,bos datengg!

Senja sudah menaungi kota gw beserta beberapa anak lain masih ngerjain paper work.

Tiba tiba jam weker yang sengaja gw tarok di meja kerja udah jam ,karena tanggung gw ngetik sedikit lagi data di netbook.

Tiba tibanya lagi Kuroki tereak,

"WOYYYY!SHUUJI SAN DATANG!"

ZUP!ZUP!ZING!.Dari yang sibuk kerja jadi sibuk matiin computer,beresin meja dari paper ?karena bos kampret kita ini,punya kebiasaan buruk, yaitu "ntar jangan pulang dulu".Selanjutnya dia bakalan ngajak kita ngomongin masalah kantor de el el yang berujung dengan L-E-M-B-U-R.

Berhubung gw dan salah satu staf namanya Aythor[1] paper worknya banyak,kita berdua jadi agak akhirnya… yahhh,kenak deh

Gw ngarep menguasai shippu dash ato soyokaze stepu saat ini

Shuuji :Ntar,jangan pulang bahas dulu masalah kantor.

Gw harus [2] butuh bantuan.

Aythor :Saya harus jemput anak dari tempat penitipan.

Shuuji :Lho?Jangan gitu dong

Gw :Jam pulang kan sudah diatur dalam SOP.

Shuuji :Sopi? Siapa Sopi?

Gw :(_inner:gw rasa telinga dia harus dikorek pakek sikat wc deh)STANDARD OPERATING PROCEDURE._

anda melanggar perjanjian

Shuuji :kok kalian gitu sih.

Gw :itu memang peraturan dan peraturan harus Aisho,Shuuji-san

Aythor :Mata Shuuji san

DZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!KABUURRR!

Begitulah hell day menguras keringat,raga, dan dari anime tampaknya baik baik nyilangin ,gw dan staf laen jatohbangun ngambil paperwork.

Mata Ashita, saya agar bisa teteub idup dalam menghadapi kanker bernama EGO.

Logout

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Head-note:

Hahaue adalah bahasa jepang dari seperti yang satu ini lebih sopan dan memang sayang banget sama ibunya.

Aythor saya ambil dari dub name nya sih dari Ind* tiap jam ga salah sih nama panjangnya gini yah:Aythor ga sih?Saya ngakak pas denger nama ini.#mulai bacot.

Chap 2 selesai juga.

Habis bikin fic ini saya jedotin pala.

Apa yang sudah saya lakukan?Lu bikin jelek fave chara sendiri,Malco!

Yah,sudahlah.

Mo review?silakan…. -0-


	3. My Stucking Boss:All of Fool,All In Him

My Stucking Boss

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre:

Humor

Warn:

Oh My GOdness hancur banget,gaje banget,OOC banget,rusak banget,dan segala kebangetan yang ada di jagad raya ini

Work-team Pairing:

Mamoru and Haruna

Saya tak tau apa yang saya ajalah.

Otonashi Haruna, seorang manajer senior di klub sepak bola Raimon. Saat ini berada di tepi lapangan sepak bola,menemani sang pelatih, Endou Mamoru,yang sedang memberikan pengarahan.

Lama Haruna menatap mantan kapten Inazuma Japan itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menulis di blog yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya sejak dulu.

otona_haruna

Login

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Haruna is comiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg! Senangnya balik ke blog gw tercintah.

Gw ga tau mao curhat sama siapa. .yang jelas urat gw udah mo keluar semua nih (yee varises dong) .It's all because of my foolness boss! apakah itu?! Salah! Tepatnya siappakah ituuuu?

Nah lho kok salah lagi. Bukan Yuuto! Tapi EN-DO-U!

Gw ga percaya hanya dalam waktu 10 tahun, dia berubah menjadi sosok iblis yang mampu membinasakan seluruh umat berotak. Gw sudah mencoba tuk sabar . Ngelapin busa yang sudah berkali kali ngasih tau dia ke jalan yang benar, pake handuk pinjeman abang becak. Heran deh . Kenapa nii-chan masih mau bekerja sama dengan dia . Padahal nii chan tau otak dia itu , lebih pinteran udang daripada dia!

Oh well. It happens !

1.Pengkhianat hukum

Pergilah gw bersama Endou ke kantor ehmm apa namanya? lupa gw .Yang jelas kita kesana buwat ngurus Holy Road .

Sok jago , dia ngendarain mobilnya kayak Vin Diesel di Fast and Furious .Ngesot sana . Ngesot sini . Nyempil sana . Nyempil sini . Ugal ugalan .

Rasain! dikejar polisi kan ?

Polisi : Pinggir!

Endou jelas panic . Dia cepet cepet minggirin mobilnya

Endou: Tenaangg. . Polisi sini "tempe" semuaa..

Gw :..._(inner:tapi Endou,entah kenapa gw merasa elu bakalan jadi "tahu".Dibenyekin sama polisi)_

Polisi : saya lihat SIM nya?

Endou : Salah saya apa ya?

Polisi : Anda ngebut di jalan dan bisa membuat kecelakaan bagi pengguna kendaraan lain.

Endou : Ah,enggak!mana ada!mana buktinya!

Polisi : Tolong tunjukkkan SIM anda atau anda saya bawa ke kantor polisi.

Endou : _(ngotot) _Lho?Jangan ngasal kasih arahan kalo nggak ada buk..

Polisi : _(suaranya mulai serius) _Tunjukkan SIM anda.

Endou: Oh,iya,iya _(pucet)_

Sambil ngeluarin Sim dari dompet,dia juga ngeluarin sesuatu,yang ditarok di bawah SIM nya.

Endou: Ini SIM saya.

Polisi: Apa ini? _(tunjukin duit 10rb yen) _

Endou: Ano, itu duit damaiii...

Polisi: Apa?

Endou: Masa ga tau sih?Damai lho...Damaaaaaaaaiiii..._(sambil gosok jari tanda ngasih duit)_

Setelah itu,gw terpaksa nemenin dia seharian di kantor polisi dalam kasus percobaan suap.

Kasus nyuapin nasi eh duit di kantor polisi dah selesai, gw yang gondok pun teteub nemenin si tanduk ini buwat ngurus ijin mengikuti Holy Road.

Waktu tanya berapa bond yang harus dibayar,my boss did an idiotic...fool...stupid...moronic...OMG daction!Dia bikin gw tumor otak

Endou: Hah?50rb yen?! Mahal banget! Saya ga punya duit loh!_(padahal sama pihak skul dia dikasi 2jt yen) _boleh diskon enggak? Obral gitu loh!

Reaksi:

Petugas : cengok kubik

Orang sekitar : ngeliatin Endou atas bawah . Tampang kece tapi pinteran udang.

Gw : belagak gak kenal Endou

aja diributin!

Lagi ngisi data pemain Raimon

Endou _:(ngeliatin pulpen yang gw pake) _Kamu beli pulpen melulu ya?

Gw : Enggak . Paling beli kertas doang.

Endou: Ini nota dari toko buku apaan? Kan sudah dibilang ga usah beli pulpen.

Gw : Itu nota potokopi.

Endou : _(ngelirik pulpen yang gw ) _Itu pulpen dibeli,kan?

Gw :Iyalah! Masa' ngutil!

Endou :Pulpen yang kukasih jangan diilangin dong . Jangan ngegeletakin pulpen dimana mana! Di sini ada maling nih!

Gw : Mana ada orang mo nyurik pulpen! Kasih tau dimana ada toko yang mau beli pulpen bekas !Lumayan buat beli garem.

Endou : Ck,Bukan gitu! Kan penghematan! Pokoknya ga usah beli!

Gw : Yang beli itu siapa?! Kita kan nggak pake pulpen lagi ! Kita seringnya pake netbook ato tablet! Pulpen udah jarang dipake!

Endou : Pulpen yang waktu itu saya kasih mana ?

Gw : Oh yang itu udah saya gigitin karena kelaparan .Ya dipakelah! yang kamu kasih juga cuman sebijik ! pulpen hotel lagi ! Itupun udah 9 bulan yang lalu pas kita nginep di hotel !

Endou : Iya,pada kemana semua ?

Gw : Pada kemana?!Itu kan artinya lebih dari 1!Padalan ngasih cuman 1 kan!

Endou : Mestinya ta...

Gw : Ooohh pliss deh! ini urusan selepe ! pulpen hotel sebiji gratis aja diributin!

Pada dasarnya dia cukup malu udah gw ejekin begitu tapi karena dia punya Hissatsu Megathon Head , jadinya dia gak mo kalah . Suatu hari dia ngasih gw pulpen 2 bijik yang langsung gw kasih ke Kurama & Amagi buat mereka gigitin

Endou : Kok dikasih ke mereka ? Kamu ga mau?

Gw : Ogah!Ga lepel!

makan jadi penyiksaan

Gw hapal bener kalo si Endou benci banget sama masakan bininya , Endou Natsumi .

Masakan Natsumi yang ajaib dan selalu membuat muka kita jadi biru itu , bikin Mamoru selalu buat alasan alasan yang logis maupun nonlogis . Lagian siapa juga yang mau makan kemiri masak ketumbar kari ala Natsumi .

Contoh

"Lagi ada meeting dengan Shuuji . Ditraktir makan tuh sama dia . "

" Pulangnya telat . Ada latihan tambahan . "

" Doh , kena macet nih . Makan duluan aja . "

" Tiba tiba si Tsurugi epilepsi ! ! oh tidaakk ! ! ! Dia sekaraaatt ! ! ! "

Saat itu , Tsurugi berada di situ dan bersumpah akan menghantam pelatihnya dengan Devil Burst.

Setelah berkali kali lolos dari maut , suatu hari Natsumi menelepon gw .

Natsumi : Tolong bilang sama Mamoru supaya jangan telat pulang . Saya masak steak nih

Gw ngayal Mamoru kena sindrom Down

Pas gw ngasih tau ke dia , dia panik langsung telpon bininya .

"Ma , ada acara . Tenma ultah . Mo nraktir dia . Eh ? Udah masak ? kasih tetangga aja (sekali lagi ngayal tetangga koma) . Nanti dijemput ya . "

Akhirnya dia ngajak anak anak klub makan . Masalahnya si Tenma ga ultah . Mamoru sibuk sendiri nyanyi hepi besday . Tenma tengsin .

Acara makan itu berubah jadi nightmare karena Natsumi milih resto Korea dan mesen cumi cumi hidup yang meronta di piring untuk suami tercintah

Endou : Ih diem dulu! . . . susah amat sih. . . eh awaas ! Mencrot nantiii ! ! gimana sih kamu? ? ? ? Ceppet ! potong. . . potong . . . . cepetan dong! ! ! bukan gitu ! ! kepalanya ! kepalanya ! nah . .. eh salaaah ! ! ! mencrot kan ! ! ! ! kamu gimana sih !

Natsumi : Iya , lagian kamu ga bisa diam ! jangan ikutan pegang pisaunyaaa ! !

Gw dan anak lainnya Cuma ngeliatin bini-laki berantem .

Kasian amat lu bos . Cumi cumi pun tak rela kalo di makan sama elu

break bersama anak anak sakka kurabu

Case 1 : Sakit ? Ayo ke gudang !

Hikaru : Bu , saya agak ga enak badan .

Gw : Oh , mau ke klinik ?

Hikaru : Iya .

Gw : Ya sudah . Nanti ikut Kariya buat nganterin kamu ke klinik .

Klinik ada di deket gudang setelah melewati kelas 1 - 3 dan 1 – 2 . Kebetulan gw nyuruh Kariya ke gudang buat ngambil stok cone . Nope bukan cone es krim . Cone kecil kecil yang sering dipake buat latihan sepbol (disingkat biar gampang)

Gw : Kariya nanti kamu ke gudang . Ambil cone 10 biji . Bawa pake kantung plastik . Sekalian bawa si Hikaru , dia mau ke klinik

Kariya : Baik .

25 menit kemudian Kariya udah balik sambil membawa cone yang gw pesen . Tadi dia juga nyariin Hikaru di klinik untuk nanyak apakah Hikaru bisa maen sepbol nanti . Tapi dianya entah kemana.

Setengah jam kemudian gw dan Kariya pergi lagi ke gudang , mo ngambil stok gw buka pintu gudang . . . . Si rambut crab pincher itu lagi duduk di atas box besar !

Gw : HIKARUUUUUUUUU! ! ! ! ! NGAPAIN KAMU DISITUUUUU ? ? ! !

Hikaru _: (cengok) _ Tadi Masaki kun mengajakku ke sini .

Kariya : Maksudku. . . .

Gw : _(motong ucapan Kariya) _MAKSUD KARIYA SUPAYA KAMU PERGI SENDIRI KE KLINIK ! KAN CUMAN MELEWATI KELAS 1-2 DAN 1-3 ! ! KAMU SUDAH BERJUTA JUTA KALI KE KLINIK KAN ? ! !

Hikaru : Iya , tapi Kariya. . . turun . . . saya. . . . . disini _(tempo bicaranya mulai lambat . Mungkin karena sakit)_

Gw : JADI KAMU TUNGGU DISINI HAMPIR 1 JAM ? !

Hikaru : Iya . . . Dari tadi ku tung. .

Tiba tiba aja tuh anak pingsan . And fortunately langsung ditangkap sama Kariya . Ah , sial banget gw ga bawa kamera tadiii ! !

Gw : _(stress) _Udah sono gih . Cepetan!antar dia ke klinik

Kariya : _(gendong Hikaru bridal style) _ sekarang ?

Gw : _(Godzilla attack!) _TAON DEPAN ! TUNGGU HIKARU MATI DULU ! !

Kariya : _(ngibrit keluar gudang,pergi ke kinik)_

Seme dan Uke sama aja ngeselinnya . .

Case 2: Stress management ato manager stressment?

Karena hari ini pertandingan,manager kami jadi sibuk luar biasa . Nyuci baju , nyiapin makanan .

Dan karena manager nya cewek semua , maka di hari super sibuk ini kami memiliki "PMS buatan"

Jadi gw yang sudah dewasa , tentu bisa mengendalikan emosi gw . Tapi junior gw ? Yang lagi puber ? gw sudah mewanti wanti ini pada para pemain Raimon supaya jangan bikin mereka marah marah melulu . Bikin naik drah terus . But , banyak juga yang ga nurut . Nyoba nyoba katanya .

Ya udah . Hidup lu urusan lu . Lu ga tau betapa mengerikannya perempuan kalo PMS

Yang pertama kali nyoba itu si Hamano dan Kariya . Gw ga bisa nyebutin satu satu . Percobaan Hamano dan Kariya ini membuahkan hasil yang benar benar spektakuler buruk

Hamano : Aoi , handukku mana ?

Aoi : Ada di atas kursi .

Tenma : Punyaku ?

Aoi : Sama . Di atas kursi dekat Akane

Kariya : Punyaku ?

Aoi _: ( PMS mode : on Level : 3) _Samaaa!

Kariya : Punyaku bukan yang ini !

Hamano : Iya ! Ga becus nih managernya .

Kariya : Jadi manager itu yang benar dong

Aoi : _(Level:6) _KALO GITU TERSERAH KALIAN !

Kariya : Tempat minumnya juga ada yang ketuker nih

Hamano : Gimana sih .

Aoi _: (siluet hitam . Level : 8) _KERJAKAN GIH SENDIRI ! JANGAN KOMPLEN LAH ! KAMI JUGA CAPEK TAU!

Kariya : Wah , mending kamu di PHK aja jadi manager .

Aoi : _(level 10 ! ! narik kerah baju Kariya dan Hamano) _KALAU MAU SEMPURNA KERJAKAN SENDIRI!SUDAH BAGUS ADA MANAGER DI KLUB INI!KAMI JUGA CAPEK!BAHKAN LEBIH CAPEK DARI KALIAN!ELU SEMUA HARUSNYA BILANG MAKASIH SAMA GUA!LU NYARI MATI YA!BIAR GW TEBAS PAKE FIERY SPIRIT!

Kariya & Hamano :_(mengkeret kayak anak kecil ketuan berak di celana)_

Duile , si Aoi bawa nama Ayak*shi tuh . Dia udah dirasukin sama Kotetsu .

Demikian segala uneg dan eneg gw di klub ini . Meskipun anggotanya ga ada yang beres (apalagi kantokunya) gw teteub sayang sama klub ini .

Sayonara , minna . . Gw ga tau apakah gw bisa tahan dengan klub ini . Doain aja gw yah !

Logout

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aih,MSB tamatun hasanah juga.

Dari 3 chapter ini,semuanya terinspirasi dari kehidupan saya dan teman saya juga yang terinspirasi dari buku gokil . Saya ngambil kerangka ceritanya,trus saya rombak habis habisan . ORIGINARU right?

Saya selaku author mengucapkan makasih banyak kepada seluruh reader yang bersedia membuang waktunya untuk membaca fic abal saya.

Thanks to Usagi Yumi yang ngasih saya rentetan kritik dan saran .Ternyata kata kata yang kamu bilang " kurang " itu berasal dari kelalaian saya sendiri . Saya ga membaca writing guide nya . Pantesan kok ada yang ga nyambung gitu sama word document yang saya buat dengan yang di publish . Kata katanya jadi acak adut begitu . Jadi saya perbaikin di sini

Dan buat kamu yang:

Seorang pelajar , jangan kesel kalo ketua kelas seenak udelnya sok merintah di kelas (Unfortunately it happens to me!) ato kamu yang bawahan dari ketua OSIS , jangan marah kalo kamu dikasih tugas OSIS berjibun

Seorang mahasiswa , jangan cepet naik darah kalo dosen nyuruh kamu revisi terus menerus ato ujung ujungnya dikasih nilai E

Seorang karyawan, jangan mau dipencudangi sama atasan dan jangan terlalu memencundangi atasan . Lu ga mau di PHK kan?

Akhir kata

Wanna review? -0-


End file.
